


Catch Me When I Fall

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Danny is seriously injured on the job, his budding relationship with Steve is severely put to the test. Will they be able to understand each other, or will everything come falling apart as their relationship begins to free fall  as each struggles to deal with each other's reactions to what happened and the real reasons behind why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"I really hope you have something for me this time Arty," Danny said firmly, "I'm not going to be happy if you’re wasting my time again!" Kono watched covertly as Danny cocked his head to the side as he listened to the man's reply. The younger detective then reached for a pen and began to jot down the address. "Okay, got it. I'll be there in," Danny glanced at his watch, "I'll be there in about 10 minutes. Don't open the door until I get there, understand?" Danny sighed at the man's reply, "I mean it Arty; you only open the door for me. I won't be long."  
  
Kono looked at Danny as he stood up and grabbed his jacket, "You're not going to meet with him alone, are you?"   
  
The Second-In-Command grinned as he slipped the piece of paper with the address into his pocket as he looked back at his friend. "Why, do you want to come and hold my hand?"   
  
"Hey bruddah, a little back up never goes astray." Kono shrugged, a little embarrassed as Danny stared at him silently for a moment before bursting into laughter.   
  
"Hey, Kono, thanks for the offer but stay here and get your paperwork done. Steve is expecting your report on his desk when he returns. I'll be fine, its only Callin, and we both know that he's harmless!" Danny reassured him as he headed towards the door.   
  
"Danny, I really think that I should come especially after the threats that Hoy made against you!" The Hawaiian detective warned, all traces of humor gone from his voice.  
  
The warning tone caused Dan to stop in his tracks. Pausing near the door, he turned and looked back at Kono annoyed. "I'm a big boy Kono," he sighed, aware that McGarrett had placed his safety squarely on the shoulders of the other detectives, "I can take care of myself. This is just a meet with a snitch! If I need back up, I'll call it in, honest." He added in what he hoped was a significantly more jovial tone and hurried out of the office before Kono had a chance to voice anymore of his objections.

  
Kono stared at the vacant doorway and sighed. "You have an hour Danny, if I don't hear from you by then I'm coming to back you up bruddah, whether you want me to or not!"   
  
Deciding that there was nothing left here for him to do, the large Hawaiian slowly returned to his own cubicle and sat down. He picked up a pencil and pulled the file closer to him with the objective of finishing it. After a few moments he threw the pencil down onto the file as he sighed. His mind was restless and incapable of concentrating on the words written on the page in front of him; it kept wandering back to the events that had taken place a short few weeks ago. He shivered unconsciously at the rawness of the memory.   
  
Danny had left the office intent on meeting with a snitch but it had all been a set up. The Second-In-Command was gunned down as soon as he entered the empty apartment and was not discovered until just in the nick of time. Bergman had said that if they had not gotten Dan proper medical help when they had then there was a very real chance he could have died then and there. The vicious shooting left the team shocked and traumatized; McGarrett had almost torn the island apart searching for assailant but the low life had killed himself when cornered leaving Danny and the rest of the Five-O team with no sense of justice or closure.   
  
The young detective had returned to work a little over a week ago to immediately throw his full weight into the Hoy investigation. Five-O had been trying to find enough evidence to convict the wanted felon on several extortion charges and at least four contract killings in Honolulu that he had commissioned. In the past few days Danny had almost closed the net over the wanted felon and Hoy was clearly aware of the fact. Word on the coconut wireless was that Hoy had made several threats to permanently silence Danny Williams’ meddling and there were further unsubstantiated rumors of a contract out on the younger man.   
  
Upon hearing this McGarrett had stepped up into full protective mode; Danny was pulled back from field duties two days ago. The lead detective insisted that the young detective was to remain in the office unless he had someone with him for protection. Dan had baulked at the orders and adamantly insisted that he was going to continue to pursue Hoy, doing whatever was needed to bring the felon to justice. The opportunity was here now; in the first time the boss had left him in charge of the office since his return to duty and he was not going to squander it away.

  
Kono sighed again and glanced at his watch. If he didn’t hear from Danny soon then he would simply follow Danny’s lead and disobey the Second-In-Command’s instructions, just like how the younger man had disregarded Steve’s orders that had been given to ensure his safety.   
  
_XXXXXXXX_  
  
Danny parking the car outside the rundown apartment building before carefully scanning his surroundings for any hidden threats or dangers. When satisfied that there were none he moved to get out of the car. He knew the area was a dangerous one and briefly wished that he had accepted Kono's offer of back up but he shook his head as he corrected himself; he didn't want to show Steve any signs of self-doubt or weakness. The Five-O boss had been smothering him constantly since...since…that night he…he had been shot and left for dead. He had to prove that nothing had changed and that he was still capable of doing his job!   
  
Drawing a breath to calm his now slightly anxious nerves, Danny headed into the building to the apartment where the informant would be waiting. Reaching the apartment he knocked on the door, announcing himself quietly as he heard Arty nervously ask who it was. He heard the door unlock and stepped through it as it opened. "Ok Arty, I'm…"  
  
The rest of his words were lost as he found himself staring into Arty's terrified eyes but before he could react he was suddenly grabbed from behind and his arms were pinned painfully behind his back. A hand slithered past his jacket to remove his gun. He struggled to free himself but the breath exploded from his body as a hard punch to his kidneys doubled him over in pain. His legs sagging beneath him, unable to support his weight and it was only the vice like grip his arms where in which stopped him from collapsing to the floor.   
  
"Well Williams, just the person I want to have a little chat with. I warned you to butt out but you couldn't leave things alone could you, cop?" The cold voice taunted, sending a shiver down Danny's spine before someone seized his hair and pulled him upright. The muscles in his neck protested the painful strain the move had caused.   
  
He blinked desperately trying to will away the darkness that flitted around the edges of consciousness and struggled to bring into focus the face that was just inches away from his. Drawing a small breath of air his vision finally cleared as he murmured, "Hoy!"   
  
"Mr Hoy to you, Williams!" The large oriental drug lord spat angrily into his face, delivering a painful blow to his abdomen, laughing as Danny folded further into himself, retching in pain. "I told you to stay out of my business, but you didn't seem to get my message, so you have forced me to deliver it personally!"   
  
"Go to Hell!" Danny gasped, forcing himself to stare Hoy in the eye refusing to show any fear.   
  
Hoy growled in anger, nodding to the man who stood just out of Danny's line of sight. "I think this pig needs to learn some manners!” He said quietly, stepping aside to watch.   
  
Madison grinned as he stepped around his boss. The large Hawaiian slowly entwined his fingers together and cracked them in preparation. "Want me to kill him, boss?" He asked casually as he curled his huge hands into tight fists and slammed one into Danny’s midriff, causing the man pinning Danny's arms behind his back to stagger backwards by the force of the blow.   
  
Hoy chewed on his bottom lip for a few minutes watching as Madison reigned blow after blow into Danny's stomach and chest; enjoying the way the cop groaned at each punch as his legs slowly gave out beneath him in a feeble attempt to move away. After a while it was only Hitchens’ tight grip on his arms forcing him to remain upright. "Na, I think this time we might leave the pig with a little taste of what he can expect if he sticks his nose where it's not wanted again,' he finally decided as Williams' head rolled limply onto his chest. He grinned in obvious pleasure at how the pig had retreated into the darkness of unconsciousness, unable to take it like a man and showing them all just how much of a coward he was.

  
He nodded to Hitchens to release the arms and watched as Williams dropped lifelessly to the ground. Stepping in front of the unconscious man he drew back his foot and kicked the cop in the head as hard as he could before leaning down and lifting his head off the ground as a slow trickle of blood oozed out from Dan’s ear. "Next time Williams, do what you are told!" He warned the unconscious man, slamming his head hard back onto the floor and rising to his feet.   
  
"What about Callin?" Madison asked staring at the terrified man huddled on the floor near the sofa.   
  
Hoy turned and looked at the cowering man on the gun as he raised Williams’ gun and aimed it at his head, smiling as the terrified snitch whimpered and tried to get away. The shot echoed through the small apartment as he turned back and dropped the gun near the unconscious and bloodied cop. "That will warn everyone about running to Five O with stories." He announced as he kicked Williams in the head again, "Damn cops," he muttered angrily, wiping his bloodied shoe against Williams' coat before he left the apartment, followed closely by his two bodyguards.


	2. Chapter 2

Kono sighed and glanced at his watch again. It was almost an hour since Danny had left and he couldn’t shake the feeling that he had made a huge mistake in allowing Danny to go and talk to the snitch without backup. The feeling only intensified with each passing second to the point that the Hawaiian was unable to sit still and do nothing any longer. He rose quickly to his feet and hurried out of his cubicle, almost knocking over Chin who had suddenly appeared in his doorway.   
  
"We got big pilika, bruddah!" Chin announced breathlessly as he grabbed Kono's arm and headed towards the door. "Dispatch just rang; HPD is attending a shooting and found Danny beaten half to death at the scene!"   
  
"Auwe! I told Danno that he should take back up but he refused," Kono admitted guiltily as the two detectives rushed out of the palace to where the cars were parked, "I should have insisted bruddah, I should have gone with him!"   
  
The Oriental detective hesitated as they reached the car and looked over the roof at the Hawaiian, "Ain't your fault bruddah! We all know that Danny can be as stubborn as Steve at times!" Chin tried to reassure his colleague before he slid into the car and starting the engine as Kono climbed in beside him. "Let's go and see what HPD have got for us. Dispatch said that an ambulance has already been dispatched!"   
  
Kono nodded unconvinced, and slid into the passenger side of the car as he silently prayed to the Gods that Danny's injuries were not severe.   
  
_XXXXXXXX_  
  
Pushing through the small crowd of curious onlookers milling outside the apartment building, Chin and Kono hurried inside to where Duke was waiting for them.   
  
“How’s Danny?” Chin asked anxiously as they hurried up the stairs.   
  
“Not too good Bruddah. The Doc didn’t even try to stabilize him, he just order the attendants to get him on the gurney. They just wrapped and ran.” The HPD sergeant answered quietly hearing Kono murmur something guiltily under his breath as he led them down the narrow corridor towards the small apartment guarded by a HPD officer. “There was nothing they could do for Artie Callin. He was shot almost point blank in the head.” Duke paused at the door way as he looked past the two detectives, frowning he asked, “Where’s Steve?”   
  
“He’s on the Big Island testifying in the Kalika case.” Chin answered quietly as he glanced into the crowded room over the HPD sergeant’s shoulder. Turning towards the large Hawaiian detective and he placed a hand on Kono’s shoulder as he ordered softly, “Why don’t you go to the hospital, I’ll take care of things here. Update us as soon as you can about Danny’s condition.”   
  
Kono swallowed hard and nodded before he asked, “What about Steve?”   
  
Reading the guilt and fear in the younger detective’s eyes Chin quickly reassured him, “This is not your fault Bruddah but if you want I’ll contact Steve.”   
  
The Hawaiian detective nodded gratefully before he turned and hurried back the way they had just come.   
  
Turning back towards the doorway, Chin found Duke staring at him questioningly. “Kono’s blaming himself for Danny being here alone.” He quickly explained. “Steve’s been in full protective mode since the shooting and left orders that Danny was not to leave the office alone…”  
  
“And Danny was feeling smothered and disobeyed.” Duke finished the explanation knowingly. “But what was he doing here in the first place?”   
  
Chin sighed, “Callin was one of Danny’s snitches. He called Danny today and said he had overheard something that could put Hoy away. Danny arranged to meet him here and told him not to open the door to anyone else but him. Kono wanted to go with him but Danny refused. Sometimes that boy can be as hard headed and stubborn as Steve is especially when he thinks he needs to prove something to the Boss.”   
  
Duke nodded, aware that Danny believed that somehow by getting shot he had let McGarrett down. He sighed as he turned and led Chin into the room; he knew the Second-In-Command would risk everything to make up his supposed ‘disappointment’ to the man he hero-worshipped. Maybe today he had, but the price the young man had paid was too high.   
  
Following Duke into the small one room apartment, Chin paused near the door. He shivered as an overwhelming sense of déjà vu slammed into him as he looked around, carefully surveying the crime scene. The scene was eerily similar to the one he had attended only a few weeks previously. HPD officers carefully surveyed the room for any missed evidence and were questioning neighbors as the police photographer snapped pictures as the boys from the forensic lab carefully swept for fingerprints. The only real difference at first glance was the sheet-draped body that lay huddled in the corner. Shaking his head, he forced his mind back to the present as he stepped further into the room and listened as Duke began his report.   
  
“Looks like this was some sort of a setup, Chin,” Duke began, grimacing as he echoed the words he had uttered only a few weeks ago, “Whoever was responsible was waiting for Danny in the room.”   
  
“Whoever it was probably forced Callin to make the call.” Chin murmured.   
  
Duke nodded as he continued. “Doesn’t look like Danny managed to put up much of a struggle, he was probably grabbed as soon as he entered the room. We found him lying on the floor just behind the door.” Duke nodded towards an area of bloodstained faded carpet only a few feet in front of them. “Callin was shot at almost point blank in the head in the corner just there, probably shot to stop him from talking. Looks like Danny’s gun was the murder weapon.”   
  
“As a warning to anyone who is considering co-operating with us.” Chin added as he knelt down and studied the discarded gun still laying only inches away from the sheet-covered body. “It’s the type of warning Hoy would use.”   
  
“Do you really think that Hoy is behind this?” Duke asked cautiously, aware of the unsettled whispers on the coconut wireless of the felon’s threat against Five-O and more specifically, his open boasting of what he intended to do to Williams. “He knows that he would be number one on our list of suspects.”   
  
“And I bet he has an airtight alibi.” Chin growled angrily. Rising to his feet he took one last assessing sweep around as he added more softly, “Can you take care of things here, Duke? I want to go to the hospital and check on Danny’s condition before I ring Steve.”   
  
“That’s one phone call I don’t envy you making bruddah,“ Duke commiserated as he slapped the Five-O detective’s shoulder. “I’ll head across to the hospital and fill you in as soon as we are finished here.”   
  
“Mahalo Duke.” Chin nodded as he gave a final glance over the room, sighing as he turned and left.   
  
_XXXXXXXX_  
  
Entering the Emergency Rooms of Queens Hospital, Chin immediately saw the large Hawaiian detective leaning despondently against the wall just outside one of the Emergency Examination rooms. His large frame radiated anxiety and obvious distress as he kept his eyes trained on the door, awaiting any news or movement from within. Hurrying across to where Kono was waiting, Chin shivered in horror as he remembered the last time the normally upbeat and easy going Hawaiian was pale and frightened as he looked at that moment.   
  
Swallowing hard, he cleared his throat as he reached his upset colleague, “Any word?”   
  
Kono shook his head as he glanced at the closed door. “Nuthin’, Bruddah, not a word, just lots of doctors and nurses rushin’ in and out! Even Doc looked worried when he rushed by a couple of minutes ago.” He bit his lip and blinked away a tear as he glanced at his partner and asked, “Have you rung the Boss yet?”   
  
“Not yet, I’m hoping to have some news about Danny’s condition before I do.” Chin answered softly.   
  
“Then I think that you had better contact Steve now.” Doc’s firm but quiet voice startled both detectives as they instinctively turned to stare fearfully at the Coroner who also doubled as the Official Physician to the Five-O detectives. He firmly closed the door to the room from which he had just emerged. “Steve’s listed as Danny’s Next Of Kin and we need him here as soon as possible!”   
  
“May is trying to contact Steve over on the Big Island. We should hear from him soon.” Chin informed the other two men as Doc led them into the tiny Doctor’s Office adjacent to the Emergency Examination Rooms.   
  
Bergman nodded towards the chairs and waited until the two detectives were seated before he began to update them on the injured detective’s condition. “I’m afraid Danny’s condition is grave at the moment, whoever did this really gave Danny quite an intense beating. His injuries are indicative of being severely punched and kicked.” He shook his head in disgust before he continued. “Danny’s bleeding internally, we suspect he has a lacerated liver but we should be able to repair it surgically. He also has several broken ribs and both his lungs are bruised causing him breathing difficulties.”   
  
“Auwe!” Kono murmured as he face paled even further and he moved a hand to steady himself in his seat. Knowing Bergman usually saved the worst injuries for last, he tried to fight down the fear that threatened to claw its way past the lump in his throat. He risked a glance at Chin, who looked like he was doing about just as well as he was.   
  
Bergman nodded in agreement as he continued, “But what concerns us the most is the blow to the back of the head he received, possibly the result of a kick. It has fractured his skull and driven a small sliver of bone into his brain.”   
  
Both men gasped in shocked horror at the severity of their young friend’s injuries. There had to be something that could be done to help their friend. Kono demanded instantly, “Can’t you operate and just remove it, Doc?”   
  
“I wish it was that easy Kono,” Doc answered softly, “The problem we are facing is if we operate there is an extremely high possibility that Danny may not survive the operation and if he does he may lose his sight.”   
  
“And if you don’t?” Chin asked anxiously, dreading the answer that he was asking for.   
  
Doc sighed and looked at the wall before he looked back at the two concerned faces waiting for his reply, “If we don’t operate,” he began softly, drawing a deep breath before he continued, “If we don’t operate soon then I don’t think Danny is going to survive the night.”   
  
Chin sat a little straighter in his chair and looked at Doc in confusion, “If you don’t think he can survive the night without the surgery then why don’t you operate?”   
  
“I’m afraid the decision in this case is not ours to make, Chin.” Doc explained. “Because of the dangers of the operation before we can do anything we need Steve’s permission. He’s listed as Danny’s Next Of Kin and he has to decide if we take the chance and operate to remove the sliver of bone or not. We are trying to stabilize Danny now to prepare him for surgery but until we hear from Steve…” Doc’s voice trailed off as the two detectives nodded in understanding.   
  
“Can we see him?” Kono asked softly.   
  
Bergman nodded, “Of course but just for a few minutes. He is drifting in and out of consciousness so if he is conscious all I ask is you don’t tire him out.”   
  
“We won’t Doc.” Chin promised as the two detectives rose from their chairs and followed him back to the emergency examination room.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

“Your Honor and esteemed members of the jury, the Prosecution has been unable to establish a case against my client who is clearly innocent of the crimes he has been accused of. It is a travesty that this case has gotten this far when there is no direct evidence linking Mr Kalika to the unfortunate death of Miss Stevens except for the ‘supposed’ confession he gave to Detective Stephen McGarrett of Hawaii Five-O; a recorded confession which has been clearly given under duress.” 

Steve McGarrett resisted the urge to roll his eyes and managed to keep his face neutral as he listened to the Defence lawyer’s attempt to win the sympathy of the court. His attention was diverted away from the lawyer’s passionate but distorted spiel about how Hawaii Five-O and the District Attorney’s office had set Kalika up to be entrapped as the one and only suspect in the murder of the young socialite and how they had refused to investigate any other suspects by a light tap on the shoulder. Turning around, secretly relieved by the distraction, he silently accepted the small white sheet of folded paper he was given before swivelling back around in his seat and opening the note. 

He quickly rose from his seat and ignored the Prosecutor’s questioning stare as he crumbled the piece of paper in his hand, turning to hurry out of the courtroom. The court clerk looked up as he rushed across to the counter and timidly nodded her permission as he flashed his badge and asked to use the phone on urgent police business. 

Picking up the receiver, he carefully smoothed out the crumbled note, and tried to avoid reading the disturbing words again as he began to dial the familiar number. 

Listening to the tinny rings at the other end of the phone, McGarrett found his eyes drifting again across the words that filled his soul with an unexplained fear. The note was short and to the point.

CONTACT YOUR OFFICE IMMEDIATELY. PRIORITY 1

He jumped when he heard the tinny rings stop and May’s soft voice answer, “Hawaii Five-O.” 

“May, it’s Steve.” 

Before he had time to ask any questions his secretary rushed on, her voice sounded relieved and teary, “Oh Boss, Chin has been trying to get in contact with you. Doc Bergman needs you to contact him at the hospital immediately. Danny’s been hurt and you’re listed as his Next Of Kin.” 

“Danno’s hurt? How bad? What hospital?” Forcing the words out through his tightening chest, McGarrett remembered the last time he had been told the same disturbing news. 

“He’s critical Steve, I’m not sure of all his injuries…” A moment of silence increased his anxiety and his hand tightened around the phone. He resisted the urge to demand more information because everyone was trying to come to terms with what had happened and forcing an explanation from May was not going to help things. He was finally rewarded when after what seemed an eternity the secretary spoke again. “Chin just told me Doc needs you back here at Queens Hospital as soon as possible, sooner if you can.” 

“I’ll be home on the next available flight, Luv.” McGarrett promised before he gave in to the desire to know and asked, “What happened?” 

An ominous chill swept over his soul as the phone went deathly silent before May sighed and reluctantly answered. His breath hitched as he cast his mind back to a similar phone call he had received a few short weeks ago. Unwanted, a horrible sense of déjà vu swept over him. “He…he was meeting with a snitch, Boss.” 

“Alone?” 

He heard May wince at the anger in his voice as she continued, “Kono wanted to go with him Boss but Danny refused...” her voice dropped as she added more softly, “You know how stubborn he can become when he thinks he has something to prove…”

A small flash of guilt swept over him as McGarrett heard his secretary’s truthful but gentle rebuke. Swallowing hard to clear the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat he replied quietly, “Yeah Luv, you’re right… Is Chin or Kono around?” 

“I think they are both at the hospital Steve, do you want me to contact you when you when they get back?” 

“No, it’s right May. I’ll speak to Chin when I contact the hospital. I’ll let you know the details of what flight I’m returning on. ” McGarrett answered gently before hanging up without waiting for her reply. 

“Steve?” 

McGarrett turned quickly, startled by the voice close behind him, “Steve what’s going on?” 

“I’m sorry Ben but I need you to do whatever you can to get a continuance on this case,” Steve began rushing on as disbelief and confusion flickered across the Prosecutor’s face as he quickly explained, “I just got a message from my office. One of my detectives, Danny Williams, has been critically injured on the job.” He paused and swallowed, “I’m listed as Danny’s Next Of Kin and the doctors are asking for me.” 

Ben Shilter stared at the upset lead detective for a moment in shock, “Danny Williams? Your Second-in-Command?” McGarrett nodded as Ben continued, “But I thought he was still on sick leave after what happened a few weeks ago.” 

“He only returned back to duty a week ago,” Steve answered. 

Ben nodded as he placed a hand on McGarrett’s shoulder and gave it a sympathetic light squeeze; although he had only met Danny Williams once or twice he had been extremely impressed with the young detective. He was also acutely aware of how close Steve had become to his Second-in-Command and how it would be inhumane to keep the lead detective here at this stage. “Go Steve! I’ll ask the judge for an adjournment. I doubt that Kalika and his lawyers will object.” 

“Mahalo Ben.” Steve breathed as he turned back towards the phone. 

“Just keep me updated on Danny’s condition.” Ben replied as he turned and hurried back into the courtroom. 

XXXXXXXX

The knuckles on Bergman’s hand around the phone whitened as he quickly explained Danny’s condition to the worried detective on the other end of the line. McGarrett had rung almost immediately after receiving the message from his office that his youngest detective had been critically injured and now wanted some reassurance that his closest friend would be alright - something that the crusty physician was unable to give. 

“Danny’s condition is critical, the longer we wait the less chance Danny has of even surviving the operation.” Bergman’s explained, his voice dropping in volume in a feeble attempt to soothe the lead detective. His chest tightened with sympathy at how this news was affecting Steve and he continued in a softer, steady voice, “I’m sorry Steve, we need to operate now for Danny to have any chance at all but to be able to do that we need your permission as Danny’s listed Next Of Kin. I also need to make sure you fully understand the risks. Without the operation Danny will probably not make it through the night but there are no guarantees that he will survive the operation and if he does there is a high possibility that he will lose his sight.” 

“I understand Doc.” Steve answered softly, “Go ahead and get him into surgery. You have my verbal permission to operate immediately. I will sign any consent forms you need signed when I get there, I’m booked on the next flight home and I should be back in Honolulu within two hours.” 

“Thank you Steve.” Bergman breathed thankfully into the phone as he glanced at the detective watching him anxiously, “We’ll get him prepped and into the O.R. as fast as we can.” 

“Just do your best for him Doc.” Steve whispered around the lump in his throat as he heard the phone click in his ear. Slowly replacing the handset back onto its cradle, McGarrett wiped away the tears that he had not even realized until that moment were running down his face. With a small nod of thanks to the young clerk who was watching him covertly, he quickly turned and hurried out of the courthouse. Even as he struggled to come to terms with the prospect that things were never going to be the same again he was unable to switch off the detective part of his mind. Questions that had to be asked flooded his mind, ‘What had Danno been thinking by meeting with a snitch alone? And why the Hell did Chin and Kono disobey his orders? They both knew Danno was not to leave the office alone!’ When he got back to Honolulu he was determined to get the answers to all these questions, even if he had to move earth and sun. 

A soft growl tore from his throat as he walked quickly back to his motel room. Kono and Chin had better have good explanations or else heads were going to roll! 

XXXXXXXX

Bergman hung up the phone and cast his gaze the anxious face of Chin Ho Kelly. He smiled reassuringly as he quickly rose from his desk then announced, “Steve has given us the go ahead to start the operation. He’s catching the next flight home.” 

“Great!” Chin breathed. He blew out a breath he did not know he had been holding as relief flooded through him, “I’ll get Kono to find out what time his flight gets in and to pick him up at the airport. “

Bergman nodded as he brushed his way past the detective, pausing as he reached the door. Turning back, he looked at Chin to ask, “Where is Kono? Has he gone back to the Palace?” 

A look of confusion swept across the Five-O detective’s face as he glanced beyond the doctor’s shoulder out into the empty corridor. “Umm, not that I know of Doc, Duke and May are holding down the fort. He was here a few minutes ago…” Chin’s voice trailed off as a horrible thought flickered across his mind and he gasped, “Oh God, I knew he was feeling guilty but I hope he hasn’t done what I think he has done…” At Doc’s questioning look, he shook his head, “We have a suspect… but no proof yet…”

“And you think Kono has gone off on his own to pay the suspect a visit?” Doc asked incredulously. 

“I hope not Doc.” Chin answered quietly. “I know he was upset but I didn’t think he was upset enough to jeopardize any case we can make against the suspect.” 

“Then you had better go find him Chin before he does anything he will regret! I’ll take care of Danny!” 

Nodding his thanks, the Chinese detective followed the doctor out of the door before he hurried towards the elevators, as Bergman turned towards the emergency rooms. The physician could only pray that Kono had not done anything stupid but he also knew well enough that people often did the most dangerous and reckless things under the influence of furious anger. 

XXXXXXXX

Ignoring the demands of the two burly bodyguards that he should wait until they informed their boss of his arrival, Kono shouldered his way past and roughly pushed open the ornate office door, ignoring it as it slammed against the wall inside. He knew he should have told Chin where he was going but he also knew that his colleague would have probably tried to stop him. Time was of the essence and this was something he needed to do, not only for himself but also for Danny! 

Entering the mobster’s plush and richly decorated office, he marched across the large space that separated them until he stood directly across from the unfazed man sitting behind the desk. His hands bunched themselves into fists and he sorely wanted to pummel the insidious smile off of the other man’s face.

“I’m sorry Boss, but he refused to wait to be announced.” Madison announced to the room at large, his head bent down in apology. 

Hoy waved his hand, silencing Madison’s apology as he studied the angry man that stood in front of him. From Hawaiian’s rigid fighting posture to the waves of fierce fury he was radiating, the wanted felon was sure that if given the choice the detective would be laying it on him pretty thick. He gave a cursory glance down at Kono’s hands and was unsurprised to see a set of shaking fists. 

“It’s okay, Madison, I do believe that Detective Kalakaua thinks he has urgent police business with me and you know that I always co-operate fully with the police.” 

The henchman smiled and stepped back watching intently as his boss smiled cordially at the Five-O detective and asked, “So Detective, what business would you like to discuss with me? Maybe you want to sell me some tickets to the Policeman’s Ball or do you want to discuss the need for more police patrols downtown? You know Hotel Street can be quite a dangerous place after dark- with all the drug pushers and prostitutes.” 

“Knock it off Hoy!” Kono growled, “We both know why I am here!” 

“Ahhh, you must be talking about the unfortunate bashing of Detective Williams.” Hoy grinned, “Word travels fast. I heard about it on the coconut wireless. “

“I’m willin’ to bet you knew about it before word got out, Bruddah,” Kono spat out.” You made enough threats about what you were going to do to him if he continued to investigate your illegal activities!” 

Leaning back in his chair, Hoy studied the angry detective for a moment before he answered, “Williams stuck his nose where it wasn’t wanted. I tried to warn him that one day it was going to get him seriously hurt.” 

Kono’s eyes narrowed as his hands tightened into fists. “And you were the one who decided to teach him a lesson, weren’t you Bruddah?” 

A small smile crept across the mobster’s face as he taunted the large Hawaiian, “Maybe I did but that’s for you to prove, Cop! Now unless you have some proof might I suggest you get out of here before I contact my lawyer and have him lodge a complaint of police harassment. “Looking down at the paperwork that lay scattered across his desk, Hoy waved at his silent henchman, “Madison, will you be so kind and show the cop out.” 

Madison smiled and nodded as he grabbed the furious Hawaiian detective’s arm. When Kono refused to budge, he tightened his grip on the large arm and pulled him from the office with more force than strictly necessary, “This way cop!” he grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chin sighed as he slowly hung up the phone. He shook his head, feeling old beyond his years as he turned and wandered back towards the empty waiting room. May had just confirmed that Duke had picked up the Boss and they were on their way directly to the hospital. She also had quietly told him there was still no sign of Kono; their Hawaiian colleague had not returned to the office yet, nor was he answering his radio. Chin's own search for the missing detective had proved to be just as fruitless. Kono was clearly no longer on the hospital grounds. Discouraged, he had returned to the hospital to await any further news of Danny. 

The Chinese detective glanced at his watch as he settled back onto the hard plastic chair. Running a hand across his face he sighed tiredly again. It had been almost two hours since Kono’s sudden disappearance. An angry visit from the D.A., after he received complaints from their only suspect of police intimidation and harassment, hotly complained of a certain Hawaii Five-O detective who had jeopardized the case. Chin could only nod numbly as his initial fears as to where the Hawaiian detective had gone came true. Stuart had threatened to bring Kono up on charges and had left with the dire warning that he would not let the matter drop. 

He bit his lip as he reached into his pocket, his fingers fiddled nervously with his pipe as he tried to think of the best way to break the news about Kono’s angry but impulsive behavior and subsequent disappearance to their boss but before he was able to think of the best way to approach the door to the waiting room suddenly slammed opened and McGarrett stepped into the room followed closely by Duke. 

McGarrett paused for a few moments, which allowed Chin to see the obvious fear and anger evident on his usually unreadable face. His eyes flitted around until they locked onto the Chinese detective as the man rose to his feet. Without waiting for his detective to speak, Steve quickly crossed the small room and demanded gruffly, “Any word on Danno?” 

“Still in surgery.” Chin answered softly, “Doc said the operation could take a couple of hours. He promised to give us an update as soon as the operation is over.” 

Rubbing a hand over his face, McGarrett nodded slowly as he drew a breath and forced himself into cop mode before asking in a strained voice, “What the Hell happened?” 

Chin shifted uneasily under Steve’s furious glare, “Danny received a call from one of his snitches Arty Callin. Callin promised Danny he had some good information.” 

“So he went alone - against my specific orders?” Steve growled, his anger rising. Chin would have taken a step back if he could at this stage, for it was clear that the string was about to snap at any given moment. 

“He refused any protection Boss, he wanted to meet with Callin alone, said that Callin was harmless and didn’t think there would be any danger. Kono reminded him of your orders but he ordered Kono stay in the office when Kono wanted to go with him…” Chin answered quickly. He found he was unable to meet Steve’s eyes because his own guilt with these turn of events. He should have enforced those orders, done something more proactive to stop the young detective’s impulsive actions. 

“But Danno was feeling smothered and thought he had something to prove.” Steve finished the sentence for his detective as a pang of guilt ripped through his soul as he nodded for Chin to continue. 

“We think it was a setup…“ Chin’s voice dropped as he added sadly, “Just like the last time Boss. Someone used Callin to lure Danny to the apartment. “

“Hoy?” McGarrett asked. 

“We think so…” Chin nodded, “Danny was lured to the room and it looks like who ever set him up was waiting for him.” 

“Everything points to Danny being grabbed as soon as he stepped into the room.” Duke interrupted, “He was severely beaten Steve, but left alive almost as if someone was trying to send out a warning.” 

“Hoy’s way of warning everyone what would happen if they co-operate with Five-O!” McGarrett hissed, his hands curling into tight fists as he growled through clenched teeth, “What about Callin? Have you spoken to that little weasel yet?” 

“Callin was found, shot at point blank range in the head, close to Danny. We believe who ever shot him used Danny’s gun. It was found next to Danny with one round missing. Che has the gun at the lab checking it for any fingerprints and ballistics.” 

“Don’t hold your breath for fingerprints.” Steve muttered as he turned and began to pace, “I want Hoy brought in for questioning. I want to know where he was and with whom when Danno was hit. “

“Ummm Steve…There’s a problem with Hoy that you need to know about.” The slight hesitation and the sudden nervousness in Chin’s voice caused the lead detective to pause and slowly turn as Chin swallowed and reluctantly continued, “Kono…”

“What about Kono…?” Steve asked suspiciously as he looked around, suddenly aware that his other detective was absent, “Where is he?”

“I…I’m not sure Boss.” Chin admitted, casting a quick glance across at Duke for support as he rushed on, “He was upset and was blaming himself for what happened. I didn’t realize just how upset he was or even what he had decided to do. In fact, I didn’t even realize he had left the hospital…”

“What did he do, Chin?” Steve asked in a soft voice, almost dreading the answer he suspected was coming. 

“He went and saw Hoy on his own, Steve.” 

“Oh God!” Steve muttered, unable to believe that things could get much worse, “How do you know?” 

“Hoy contacted the D.A. after Kono left, wanting Stuart to charge Kono with harassment and intimidation. He’s threatening to sue if Stuart doesn’t.” Chin admitted. 

“Damn it! What the hell did Kono think he was doing?” McGarrett yelled, his voice echoing off the walls of the small room, causing the other two men to wince at its intensity. 

“He wasn’t, Steve,” Duke interrupted softly, “He’s upset.” 

“Well I want him found and I want to see him before he jeopardizes this case any further!” McGarrett ordered before he took a deep breath and tried to reign in his rising anger at Kono’s recklessness. 

“Will do, Steve.” Duke answered as he turned and hurried to the door, almost knocking Doc over as the exhausted physician entered the room. Momentarily forgetting the order, Duke stopped and followed the older man back across the room to where Steve and Chin were waiting. 

“Doc?’ Steve asked anxiously as he searched the exhausted man’s face for any clues as to his young friend’s condition. 

Pulling the surgical cap from his head, Bergman nodded silently towards the chairs and waited until the three men were settled before he spoke. “He’s alive and in critical condition.” He began almost cautiously. “He’s in recovery at the moment.” 

“But he’s going to make it?” Steve asked anxiously. 

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that yet Steve, The next twelve to twenty four hours are going to be critical. If he survives them, then his chances increase dramatically. We managed to remove the bone splinter but not before he gave us a few good scares but he’s a fighter.” 

“If he survives…how bad? I mean… how serious are his injuries?” Steve stumbled over his words. 

“I’m sorry Steve, but at the moment I just can’t answer that, not until he regains consciousness, if he regains it.” Bergman forced himself to continue and he tried to ignore the horrified gasps of the three men around him, “There is a lot of swelling to Danny’s brain caused by the trauma of his head injuries. We have placed him in a drug-induced coma to allow him time to rest and recover. Unfortunately at the moment we don’t know if he has suffered any permanent brain damage and we won’t know until he is conscious.” 

“What about his sight?” Chin asked softly. 

Doc sighed and shook his head, “We won’t know that either until he’s awake, Chin. I’m afraid the head injury is not the only injuries we are dealing with at the moment. He was savagely beaten not only fists but kicks as well. We managed to repair a tear in his liver and have strapped three broken ribs as well as set a break in his right arm.” 

“God!” Steve muttered horrified at the brutality of the attack as Doc continued softly.

“Danny also has bruised lungs which are compromising his breathing. We have placed him on assisted ventilation and will be monitoring his breathing closely.” Doc fell silent for a moment before he shook his head sadly, “God Steve, this feels so déjà vu.” 

“I know Doc.” Steve answered softly, pushing aside his own disturbing memories of the last time he had sat in this waiting room waiting. “Can I see him?” 

Doc swallowed and nodded, clearing his throat first before he trusted his voice to speak as he glanced down at his watch, “Of course Steve, they should have him settled in the ICU by now.” 

“Mahalo.” Steve murmured as he rose and followed Doc from the room.


End file.
